


【盾冬】梦回

by kkkko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko
Summary: Have you ever questioned the reality of your life?你从未怀疑过生活的真实性吗？





	【盾冬】梦回

 

**-1**

“返回倒计时，五，四，三，二，一”

 

**0**

**Have you ever questioned the reality of your life?**

**你从未怀疑过生活的真实性吗？**

 

**1**

“史蒂夫？你还好吗？”望见史蒂夫魂不守舍的样子，佩吉使劲皱了皱眉头，“你脸色怎么这么差？需要休息一下吗？”

“不”，史蒂夫一下子回过神来，“额……说不上来，太奇怪了，刚刚太阳穴突然抽痛了一下……”

微凉的指尖轻柔地按压在史蒂夫的皮肤上，担忧像是要从佩吉棕色的眸子里溢出来，“需要我陪你去看医生吗？说不定是血清的副作用什么的……”

“不用了”，史蒂夫攥住佩吉的手，扯出一个标准的美国甜心微笑，“没关系的，可能只是酒馆里的音乐声太吵了。”

“得了吧！只身入敌营的美国队长怎么可能害怕音乐！”佩吉朗声大笑，精致的眉眼在暖黄色的灯光下显得愈发美艳动人，“队长，死里逃生的107军团士兵们需要庆祝——你可不能剥夺他们享受的权力。”

“好吧。那我去吧台透透气，祝你玩得开心——”史蒂夫在佩吉的额头上落下一个轻吻，“过会儿见。”

“过会儿见。”

 

“美国队长！”

“让我们敬美国队长一杯！”

去吧台的路上，史蒂夫又被拦下了无数次——好在他喝不醉，一杯一杯啤酒灌下去，对他也无甚影响。

“纳粹还有很多军工厂，所以我需要你们……”

“等等——”一个士兵拦下了史蒂夫的演讲，“我们直接把话说明白——你刚刚把我们从死神手里带回来，现在就要我们跟着你出生入死吗？”

“差不多？”史蒂夫相信这群人——他们会同意的。

“听起来不错？但是——我们有一个要求。”

“什么要求？”

“你来付酒钱！”

“这个容易”，史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，提着一堆空杯子走到吧台，“再来一轮。”

酒保惊呼一声，“这些家伙的肚子是有多大啊！”

史蒂夫没有反驳，绕到了吧台的另一侧。

 

这里果然清静多了。

优雅的钢琴曲月光一样缓缓流淌，远处圆桌上坐满了狂欢的士兵。

“See, I told you, they are all idiots.（看吧，我告诉过你了，他们都是蠢蛋。）”轻佻的语气，慵懒的声音，不用看就能猜到，来人脸上定是挂着倾倒众生的微笑。

“How about you？（那你呢？）You ready to follow…（你准备好跟随……）”史蒂夫的心情没由来地昂扬起来，脸上的表情却在偏头的一瞬间冻成了冰渣子——他右手边，也就是声音传来的地方，根本就没有人。

这不可能。

刚刚明明有人在说话。

“队长？嗨！队长？”酒保用酒杯敲了敲桌子，“你还好吗？”

“Yeah, of course.”史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，“刚刚坐在我身边的人离开了吗？”

“什么？队长，我刚刚没有看到任何人——除了你——而你仿佛在自言自语。”

史蒂夫一下子皱紧眉头，各式各样的纳粹阴谋论开始在他的脑海里浮现。

“嗨！我说，队长，你可能只是需要休息——睡一觉，一切都会好……”

“终于抓到你了！”佩吉拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“你感觉怎么样？”

“不好也不坏？”

“霍华德有些新装备想让你明试试，明天上午可以吗？”

“听起来不错。”

“明天见？”

“上午八点，准时到达。”

佩吉踮起脚尖，在史蒂夫的侧脸上留下一个淡淡的唇印，“晚安。”

 

那天晚上，是史蒂夫第一次梦到他。

“How about you?（那你呢？）You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?（你准备好跟随美国队长勇闯鬼门关了吗？）”

这是我的问题，也是我的声音，我在问谁？为什么自己看起来与他如此熟悉？

“Hell no.（才不呢）”，男人藏在嗓子眼儿里的轻笑像是猫爪子一样挠得人心痒，“That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I’m following him.（是那个来自布鲁克林的小个子，笨到打架时从不逃跑，我只跟随他。）”

你是谁？为什么会知道我在布鲁克林的事情？为什么我会梦到这个场景？这是九头蛇的陷阱吗？

就像被梦里的世界抛弃了——史蒂夫一下子从行军床上惊醒。

这怎么可能……

这是什么暗示吗？

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，想要回去问个清楚。

一夜好眠，他再也未出现。

 

 

**2**

“碳纤维聚合物”，霍华德像玩耍一样捏起一块黑色片状物，“可以抵御普通的德国刺刀——虽然我觉得九头蛇不会拿刀对付你。”

“说不定呢？”这句话的语气自然地仿佛史蒂夫真的经历过——所以说完的瞬间，史蒂夫自己都愣了。

霍华德愣了一秒，“你在开玩笑吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“不管了。我听说——你喜欢这个。”霍华德嫌弃地拍了拍被子弹打穿的表演用盾牌，“所以得到授权后，我研发了很多。比如这个，装配电子继电器，能够让你……”

史蒂夫没有理会霍华德充满学术词汇的推销，凭着直觉瞄到了角落里的一块圆形盾牌，“这是什么？”

“不不不不——”霍华德像是被揭了短处，“这只是个半成品。”

“这是用什么做的？”

“振金。世界上最稀有的金属，强度是钢铁的三倍，重量却只有它的三分之一。重点在于——它能够完全消除震动。”

“听起来不错。”更准确的说，是拿起来的一瞬间，就无比熟悉——这太奇怪了，可是却无比正确。

“斯塔克先生，你们结束了吗？”白衬衫和高腰裙的搭配让她一瞬间成为人群焦点，“队长还有其他的事情要做。”

“我看起来怎么样？”史蒂夫像三岁的小朋友在显摆自己的新玩具。

“简直不能再适合美国队长了。”

“行吧”，霍华德翻了一个白眼儿，“反正是你，和你女朋友亲自挑的。”

 

有个黑衣人在前面飞一样地跑。

明明没有人说话，可史蒂夫就是知道，那个人是他。

追上他！追上他！追上他！

他跑得很快——像是在逃命。

眼看他就要跑到天台尽头了，史蒂夫下意识地掷出盾牌。

他的背后仿佛有眼睛。“咣！”一个利落地回身，振金盾牌被他稳稳地抓在了左手里。

史蒂夫呆呆地看着他——黑色的面具盖住了大半张脸，棕色的长发垂到肩膀，夜色中，只有一双眼睛亮得出奇。

那是狼的眼神——快，准，狠，冷酷无情，咬住了便不松口——那是顶级杀手的眼神。

但是这个眼神，没有灵魂——就像最残忍的魔王，强行剥离了他的人性，改造他，虐待他，强迫他成为了一把最锋利的刀，一杆最有准头的枪，一样最杀人于无形的暗器。

不该是这样的，不该是这样的，不该是这样的！

到底发生了什么！为什么你会变成这个样子！

“咣！”盾牌与史蒂夫擦肩而过，在金属板上撞出一个大坑。

他像黑猫一样，从屋顶一跃而下。

史蒂夫又一次喘着粗气惊醒。

身上黏糊糊的，全是汗——好像刚刚真的在追着他跑。

史蒂夫披上外套，蹑手蹑脚地走到营地外。

夜风微凉，吹到刚出汗的皮肤上有些冷，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。金星依旧是天空中最亮的，暗沉沉的乌云也阻挡不了它的光芒。

只是一个梦。

史蒂夫这样安慰自己。

看起来再真实，也只是一个梦——不要多想。

 

**3**

拔除纳粹据点如有神助般的顺利。

没有什么有效抵抗，小队成员配合默契，一打一个准。

每个人都说史蒂夫·罗杰斯是上帝派来拯救美国，拯救人民的。所有的士兵都尊敬他，爱戴他，追随他——有美国队长的地方，就是胜利的地方。

 

今天是最后一次。

他们的任务是拦下火车，抓捕佐拉博士。

暴风雪打在脸上，像砂纸在磨，剐得人生疼。

头顶是悬索，脚下是深渊。一个不慎，便是万劫不复。

“Ok，准备好，注意时间，不要错过——”史蒂夫打头阵，失重的不适感从五脏六腑向上涌。

全员安全着陆，计划完美执行，佐拉博士被抓获。

 

“Captain America！（美国队长！）”

人群中再次响起震耳欲聋的呼声。

“队长！”佩吉站在人群中央，笑弯了眼睛，“欢迎回来。”

 

一切都太美好了。

捷报频传，美人在侧。

史蒂夫坐在小酒馆的圆桌上，看着士兵们大口大口的喝酒，看着士兵们高喊跑调的军歌，看着士兵们讲无伤大雅的荤段子，看着他们三三两两聚成一团手舞足蹈。

史蒂夫像一个局外人——他完全开心不起来，甚至每一次呼吸，都带着浓烈的痛感。

就像，他在火车上失去了什么东西。

**很重要，特别重要——**

**像是心肝肾肺，像是躯干四肢，像是流淌在骨子里的至亲血，像是刻在灵魂上的座右铭。**

**可是他明明什么都没有失去。**

佩吉坐在身边，战友完好无损，盾牌躺在桌子上，战服收在箱子里，甚至一颗子弹，他都没有遗失。

到底怎么了？

“队长？史蒂夫？”佩吉在他耳边温声细语，“你还好吗？是没睡好吗？”

“额……我不知道，可能连续的战争让我有些疲劳。”

“没关系”，佩吉握住史蒂夫的手，“这几天你确实太累了，好好休息，我们等你回来。”

史蒂夫点点头，走回营地。

他需要回到“梦境”，他有预感，只有在那里，他才能找到答案。

 

为什么入睡如此艰难？

史蒂夫闭着眼睛，眼珠在眼眶里不停转动。

有人在抗拒——史蒂夫说不清，不知道是“自己”，还是“他”。

迷迷糊糊中，史蒂夫来到了一节车厢里。

还没反应过来，眼前就出现了一道蓝色的激光。

史蒂夫匆忙举起盾牌，哪怕振金吸收了大部分能量，还是不可避免地被轰到了地上。痛，至少断了一根肋骨，身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣。

他捡起了盾牌。

又一道激光射来，巨大的冲击力将他整个人轰了出去。

“不——！”史蒂夫顾不上周身的疼痛，狠狠地把盾牌甩到了敌人身上。

他握住了车厢上的一道横栏，在冰凉刺骨的寒风中，无助地像一片摇摆的枯叶。

他灰头土脸，一身伤痕，可是眼睛，是亮的，是干净的，是只有在迷途小鹿里才有的单纯和善良。

他的眼睛是绿色的，碧绿碧绿的，是春日最先破冰澄澈湖水的颜色，是夏日茂盛葱茏乔木新叶的颜色。

“坚持住！”史蒂夫以最快的速度沿着车厢壁移动，“抓住我的手！”

他小心翼翼地挪动，横栏发出崩溃前的吱嘎声。他伸出手——同一瞬间，横栏应声而断。

“不——！”史蒂夫不受控制地脚下一滑，仿佛灵魂已随他而去，空余一副皮囊苟延残喘——绝望从四面八方汇集而来，压得他喘不过气；痛楚像种子一样在心尖迅速生根发芽，瞬间便蔓延到指尖。

“不——！”史蒂夫大叫着惊醒。

“嘘——没关系的，没关系的。”

“佩吉？”史蒂夫看清来人，“你是怎么进来的？”

佩吉擦掉史蒂夫额头上的汗水，语气却有些冷硬，“史蒂夫，要不是杜根，我都不知道你在做噩梦。”

“什么？”史蒂夫瞄向佩吉身后的人。

杜根心虚地摸了摸鼻子，低声嘀咕，“老兄，我也是为你好。”

“史蒂夫”，佩吉捧住史蒂夫的脸，“你到底梦到了什么？告诉我，我们一起承担，好吗？”

“我……”，史蒂夫欲言又止，“我梦到有人……战死了。”

“史蒂夫，那只是梦”，佩吉的声音像丝绸一样温柔，“你不必为了从未发生过的事情自责的！战死沙场，是每个士兵都想过的事情，没人会因此责怪你的！更何况，你总是能拯救所有人，你总是能带来胜利……”

“但是……为什么梦境如此真实？就像……就像我真的在现场。”

“嗨！史蒂夫，看着我。你看到了什么？”

“你。”

“Yes！你看到了我，我还好好的，你的战友也好好的，没有人死亡，也没有人受伤，这就是现实，这就是我们一直所期待的、用血泪赚来的生活啊！所以不要多想了，好吗？”

史蒂夫垂下眼睛， “我没问题的。”

佩吉还是有些不放心。

史蒂夫祭出招牌微笑，“我保证。”

 

**4**

自那之后，史蒂夫很久都没再梦到过他。

生活一帆风顺，四平八稳。

但是有的时候会突如其来地在心尖儿上疼一下——就像埋了一根极深的刺。

到底只是一个梦，他也只是梦中人。

眼前的日子，能握在手里的，才是最真实的。

 

**5**

九头蛇像八月盛夏里杀不尽的苍蝇一样烦人。

本以为抓捕佐拉会是最后一次任务，没想到不过几个月，施密特又卷土重来。

史蒂夫自告奋勇，和他的咆哮突击队战无不胜，全歼施密特精锐部队，肃清九头蛇，彻底扭转二战局势。

从战斗机上走下来的那一刻，他已封神——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，以人民为己任，不屈不挠，不卑不亢，是和平的使者，是真正的英雄——凡人之躯，比肩神明。

 

九头蛇败在史蒂夫手下，纳粹溃不成军，节节败退。

 

1945年，战争结束。

饱受摧残的人民，终于等来了和平。

 

“我瑾代表美国政府，将这枚英雄勋章，授予史蒂夫·罗杰斯——Captain America! ”

“美国队长！美国队长！美国队长！”潮水一样的欢呼在台下此起彼伏。佩吉站在人群中，棕色的眸子里闪着泪花，“I am so proud of you.（我为你感到骄傲）”，她悄悄说。

史蒂夫绽出微笑——和平，真正的和平——终于降临了。

他所期待的一切，自由，和平，佩吉，都如约而至。

 

“队长！”

“敬队长！”

原来的小酒馆被九头蛇炸平了，可是新的马上就建立起来了——不管你相不相信，不管你选不选择向前看，生活总是会向前进的。

人们褪下军装，玻璃酒杯碰得叮当响，吆喝声一浪高过一浪。

“队长”，一个面生的酒保殷勤地招呼史蒂夫，“需要喝点什么吗？您的酒费我包了！”

“哦，小朋友”，霍华德一屁股坐在史蒂夫身边，“永远不要这么说——美国队长可是喝不醉的——这就是说，如果他想，他能喝空你的酒吧。”

酒保惊恐地瞪大眼睛。

“嘶——”一阵刺痛袭击了史蒂夫的太阳穴。

他又一次看到了他。

那双迷茫的，湿漉漉的，翡翠一样的眼睛。

他是那次在天台上的样子，长长的头发，黑色的作战服。但是他的面具被打落了，露出整张脸——原来他不仅有宝石一样的眼睛，还有天然上勾的粉色唇角。

他仿佛有些理不清局势，警惕和无助在大眼睛里交替出现——真像一只被探照灯捕捉到的小鹿。

等等！在这之前，我提到过一个名字。是什么？仔细想！是什么！为什么我记不起来？

“史蒂夫？嗨！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”霍华德使劲晃了晃史蒂夫的肩膀，“你刚刚有在听我说话吗？”

“额……抱歉，没有。”

“Fine！”霍华德眯着眼睛打量史蒂夫，“虽然我知道你大概率对我的话题并不感兴趣……但是……实话说，老兄，我觉得你状态不太好。需要我给你做一个身体检测什么的吗？你知道的，血清可能有什么副作用blabla……”

“不，不用了。”史蒂夫喝干酒杯里的酒，“我还有事，先走一步。”

“噫——”霍华德意有所指地拖长腔，“爱情鸟啊爱情鸟。”

“什么？”

霍华德一下子愣住了，“不不不，不要告诉我我猜错了。我以为你抛下我是因为要去跳舞，和……佩吉。你知道的，你们的那个肉麻透顶的约定——战争结束之后要分享一支舞什么的。”

“为什么你会知道这个……”史蒂夫一下子脸红了，眼神逃避地瞄向墙上的海报。

“Oh, come on Cap！这可是军营！八卦的沃土！你知道你和佩吉相知相许的爱情故事在军营里有多少个版本吗！”

“霍华德……”史蒂夫无奈地看向自己的好友。

“Fine！Fine！”霍华德败下阵来，“你爱干嘛干嘛去吧，反正我也管不了……”

史蒂夫轻笑一声，走出酒馆。

他没有找佩吉完成约定，与此相反，他回到了营地。

不对劲。

他需要知道为什么。

 

这是在哪？

史蒂夫茫然地看向脚下。

玻璃？钢筋？这是什么地方？

“队长！”耳朵里突然传来一阵声音。

“Yeah.”史蒂夫摸到右耳上挂着一个指甲盖大小的设备，声音就是从那里传出来的。

这是什么？现在已经有这么高级的通讯设备了吗？

“队长。我们没有时间了。如果不能及时更换芯片，数以万计的人会因此丧命……”

“我在想办法。”史蒂夫的喉结滚动了一下——虽然完全不知道自己要做什么，也不知道怎么营救这些人，但他会拼尽全力——毕竟来自布鲁克林的小个子一直都是这么做的，不是吗？

史蒂夫快速奔跑，他需要到达桥的尽头。

桥？

玻璃消失了，钢筋消失了，史蒂夫眼前出现了一片火海。

“Just go! Get out of here!（快走！赶紧逃出去！)”

“NO！Not without you!（不！要走一起走！）”他惊魂未定地趴在桥那端的栏杆上，一双眼睛在火光的映照下亮得灼人。

史蒂夫掰弯栏杆，后退两步。

他好像料到了史蒂夫想要干什么——他紧张地狂咽唾沫，上半身仿佛要探出栏杆。

他为什么这么紧张？我和他究竟什么关系？

助跑——起跳——

“咣！”金属臂带着千钧力道一下子砸到史蒂夫左眼眶，“You are my mission!（你是我的任务！）”

一拳一拳落下，明明疼得要命，史蒂夫的心却无比平和——仿佛这就是他该有的结局，仿佛这就是事情该有的样子，仿佛他已经实现了他所有的期待。

“Then finish it.（那就完成它。）”史蒂夫盯着他，完全挪不开眼，“because I’m with you till the end of the line…（因为我会陪你到时间尽头……）”

剧烈的头晕和身体的虚弱让这句话无比模糊，但是他突然停手了。

金属臂上的合叶发出咔咔的响声，攥成拳，却始终无法落下。

他的眼神变了。震惊，嫉妒，感动，不舍……

破碎的钢板砸下来，史蒂夫身下的玻璃碎了。

坠落，坠落，坠落。

史蒂夫掉到了水里。

我要死了吗？肺泡里的空气越来越少，意识越来越模糊。

恍惚间，史蒂夫看到了一只伸向他的手——是他吗？是幻觉吗？

史蒂夫失去了意识。

 

这是史蒂夫第一次平静地醒来。

没有尖叫，没有呐喊，没有满身大汗。

I’m with you till the end of the line.

史蒂夫在随身的笔记本的第一页上写下这句话。

他不知道为什么，但是他就是觉得自己应该记下来——这是他和自己约定，它很重要。

 

**6**

佩吉和史蒂夫依旧在军队服役，霍华德依旧没日没夜地捣鼓他的新发明。

生活步入正轨，久违的和平让全世界的人民都满怀斗志。

新的基地，新的居民区，新的公园，新的世界。

日新月异。

 

佩吉和史蒂夫顺理成章的同居了。

说起来还有些尴尬。

史蒂夫一直在纠结，要怎么向佩吉开口，纠结来纠结去，一拖就是好几个月。最后霍华德实在看不下去了，赶鸭子上架，逼得史蒂夫开口。好在佩吉也不故作矜持，一口答应，没有让局势继续尴尬下去。

 

今天是同居的第一天。

佩吉放下行李箱，看到了桌子上的留声机。“我以为……你不喜欢音乐的。”

“算是吧。”史蒂夫打开留声机，“但是……我还欠你一支舞。”

佩吉自然而然地搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，顺着他慢悠悠的节奏转圈，“所以……你在完成我们的约定。”

“Yep.”曲子很舒缓，傍晚的阳光穿透窗子，照射着空气中舞动的灰尘。

佩吉把头埋到史蒂夫颈窝里，“一支舞之后……我们就两清了吗？”

“No. I…” I’m with you till the end of the line？不对。这完全不对。对着佩吉，史蒂夫说不出这句话——这句话是他和梦中人的专属。

“嗯？”佩吉抬起头，“你要怎么办？”

“I…I think we can have more dances.（我觉得我们可以多跳几支舞。）”

“哈哈哈！”佩吉笑得花枝乱颤，“史蒂夫，这是我听过的最糟糕的情话。”

“Well”，史蒂夫毫不在意地笑了笑，“毕竟我没什么练习的机会。”

“哈哈！”佩吉凑得更近了，“我们有和平，我们有彼此，一切都很美好，对吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，在金黄色的日光里，吻上了佩吉的嘴唇。

 

水，到处都是水。它们争先恐后地涌入史蒂夫的鼻腔。

为什么我又回到这里了？我还活着吗？他呢？他还活着吗？

“咳！”有东西在砸他的肋骨——史蒂夫咳嗽着吐出一口水。

大量的空气填满了史蒂夫的肺泡——但可能断了几根肋骨，以至于每次呼吸都火辣辣地疼。

有脚步声。

史蒂夫挣扎着睁开眼，只看到了一个一瘸一拐的模糊背影。

是他。

他救了自己，他还活着！

不要走——史蒂夫在心里默念——他想追上去，却一根手指都动不了。

不要走——

最后一抹银色在丛林中消失了。

**7**

佩吉会是一个好妻子。

史蒂夫半倚在卧室门框上，看着佩吉围着印花围裙哼着曲做早饭。

她勤劳，温柔，善解人意，坚韧，忠贞，通情达理。穿上军装，她就是说一不二、言出必行的女军官；换上便服，她就是秀外慧中、温良淑德的贤内助。

她是史蒂夫所能想到的，最美好的女人的样子。

史蒂夫走上前去，从背后拥住她。

佩吉扭头，在他的脸颊落下一个轻吻，“早上好。”

“早上好。”史蒂夫把下巴搁到佩吉肩上，“好香。”

佩吉推开史蒂夫，示意他去餐桌上坐好。

史蒂夫听话地来到桌边。

桌上有一份报纸。

头版的配图是一个镂空的地球仪。

“The future…（未来）”有什么画面一闪而过。

“什么？”佩吉将早饭放到史蒂夫面前。

“The future.”史蒂夫皱紧眉头——刚刚的画面，是什么？

“啊！你是说这个——”佩吉瞥见史蒂夫捏在手中的报纸，“明日世界博览会——霍华德还特意邀请我们去看——毕竟每年他都是压轴戏。所以……你想去吗？周六晚上，我猜我们都有时间？”

“好啊。”史蒂夫微笑着对上佩吉的眼睛，脑子里想的却是刚刚错过的画面。

 

“欢迎来到——现代奇迹馆！我们将向您展示未来的世界！更伟大的世界！更美好的世界！”

佩吉平静地挽着史蒂夫的胳膊，在一群激动尖叫的行人中显得格格不入。

“快来，快来！压轴戏已经开始了！”一个女孩子激动地拽着同伴，挤到台前。

“要去给老朋友捧个场吗？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫只顾着打量展品，一时没听清佩吉的话。

“去看看吧，霍华德要上场了。”

“女士们先生们！让我们掌声欢迎——霍华德·斯塔克先生！”

霍华德还是一贯的风流作风，扭着腰跳舞一样走上台，抱住主持人就是一个激吻。

史蒂夫向来对这种“科技展会”无甚好感，更不必说霍华德张口就来“重力逆转”、“拓扑模拟”等等他听都没听过的新词。

“我去周围转转。”史蒂夫趴在佩吉耳边轻语，“过会儿我回来找你。”

佩吉亲了一下史蒂夫的嘴角，“不要走太远。”

 

史蒂夫漫无边际地四处溜达。

“美国征兵处”，五个大字出现在他眼前。

战争刚结束，政府自然不需要征兵，所以这个作为纪念的地标早已成为了小情侣们偷偷约会的根据地。

熟悉的宣传画。

史蒂夫站上台子，仿佛回到了二十岁。

那时的他，还没有注射血清，还是体弱多病的小豆芽，站到台子上都够不到投影。

现在的他，是美国队长，身强体壮，所向披靡，再也不必担心没有军队收容他了。

史蒂夫从未想过会有这么一天——功成名就，衣锦还乡。

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.（在我回来之前别做任何傻事。）”

“How can I？You’re taking all the stupid with you.（怎么会？你把所有的傻气都带走了。）”

“You’re a punk.（你就是个混蛋。）”

“Jerk.（彼此彼此）”

“你在和谁说话呢？”佩吉笑意盈盈地看着史蒂夫，“笑得这么开心。”

“有吗？”史蒂夫揽住佩吉的肩膀。

“肯定有”，佩吉抬起下巴，毫不畏惧地对上史蒂夫的眼睛，“而且你说的是‘Jerk’——这可不是美国队长的惯用表达。“

“有吗？我怎么不记得？你一定是听错了。”史蒂夫卷起佩吉的一缕碎发，帮她理到耳后——棕色的，不过不是那种棕色。

“好吧，可能确实是我看错了。”佩吉不欲纠缠下去，“你饿不饿？布鲁克林街区刚开了一家披萨店，要去尝尝吗？”

“好啊！需要叫上霍华德吗？”

“当然不用！”佩吉泄愤般戳了戳史蒂夫的胸口，“今晚是史蒂夫和佩吉专属——更何况，霍华德说不定已经和那个女主持人滚到床上去了——我们还是不打扰他比较好。”

“听你的。”史蒂夫和佩吉并肩走出世博会。

 

佩吉当然没有幻听。

史蒂夫当然说了那个单词。

而且不仅如此，史蒂夫还感觉到了一个拥抱——

他放轻力道，小心翼翼地拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，仿佛一个用力不慎久会把史蒂夫纸片儿一样的身子拍出一个窟窿。但是他又是那么想要用力，仿佛想永远把史蒂夫保护在怀里，仿佛这一去便是永别，仿佛这一走便是后会无期，天堂再见。“punk”，爆破音带起一阵温热的呼吸，喷在史蒂夫耳根。

史蒂夫还看到他后退着远去——

绿色的军服绷在身上，勾勒出劲瘦的腰身；军帽仿佛永远都戴不好，歪向一侧，和主人的不羁如出一辙。他对着史蒂夫敬了一个军礼，调皮的，挂着笑的，一点都不严肃的军礼。

 

史蒂夫并不是故意隐瞒佩吉。

佩吉当然有能力和他一起承担，但是他有预感，这是一场战争——他自己的战争。

 

这次，史蒂夫梦到了布鲁克林。

“有时候我真的觉得你有自虐倾向。”他一拳打跑了欺负史蒂夫的人。

“I had him on the ropes.（我都快制服他了。）”这句话好熟悉——火车！在火车上！在火车上他说过一模一样的话！

“你到底要申请多少次？这次你打算出生在哪儿？帕拉莫斯？在入伍志愿书上填写虚假信息是违法的……”他对自己总是这样，嘲讽都是温柔的。

“你接到命令了吗？”他已经穿上了军装——果然，他天生就是一名军人。

“107步团，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，我们明天一早出发去英国。”他骄傲地勾起嘴角，却在看到史蒂夫失落表情的一瞬间收敛。

“我应该和你们一起去的……”

他一下子昂扬起来，把史蒂夫拽到怀里，“拜托！我的最后一晚了！怎么着也要带你去混一混！”

什么？什么最后一晚？这是预言吗？这只是表示你要上战场了还是你要永远离开了？

“为什么？我们要去哪里？”史蒂夫看到了报纸头版镂空的地球仪——和今天在博览会中心看到的一模一样。

“The future.（未来）”

 

梦醒的时候，天还未亮。

佩吉躺在史蒂夫身边睡得正香。

史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地从佩吉怀里抽出胳膊，不料还是把她吵醒了。

“你要去哪？”佩吉还未清醒，声音黏糊糊的，带着起床气。

“去做饭。想吃什么？”

“嗯——培根煎蛋三明治。”

“好”，史蒂夫轻吻她的额头，“再睡一会儿吧。”

“你还记得你还欠我好多支舞吧……”

“什么？”披上外套的史蒂夫无意中听到了佩吉的呢喃，“当然。为什么突然问这个？”

佩吉愉悦地笑了，声音闷在枕头里，听不真切，“没什么，就怕哪天我一觉醒来，你就不见了。”

“嗨！”史蒂夫佯装生气，“我有这么不守信用吗！”

“你没有”，佩吉仿佛在说梦话，“所以我相信你，你不会走的，对吗？”

“当然。”

平缓的呼吸声从床上传出，史蒂夫关上了卧室门。

**8**

“嗯——这简直太好吃了。”佩吉将最后一块煎蛋塞到嘴里，“我没想到你居然还有这么好的手艺。”

“你肯定加了情感分”，史蒂夫抹掉嘴上的油，“毕竟我从小体弱多病，吃了上顿没下顿……”

佩吉没有说话，悄悄握住了史蒂夫的手。

“幸运的是，我还有很多好邻居。尤其是在我母亲去世之后……”

史蒂夫在上台阶。他亦步亦趋地跟在史蒂夫身后。

“葬礼结束之后，我们还找过你……”

“我知道，抱歉，我只是想自己呆一会儿。”

“我只是想问……”

“我知道你想问什么。”史蒂夫打断他的话，“我自己能行的。”

果然，驴一样的倔脾气什么时候都在。

“我们可以把沙发垫放到地上，就像我们小时候一样——会很有趣的！你只要给我擦擦鞋子，或者……倒垃圾。”他娴熟地踢开一块砖，从地上捡起带着锈痕的钥匙，“走吧！我妈妈会做好热乎乎的苹果派等着你的……”

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫一下子回过神来，“抱歉……想到我早逝的母亲，我有点走神。”

“没关系的。”佩吉捧住史蒂夫的脸，“一切都会好的。”

史蒂夫点点头，“说起来……你在军营里有听说过一个叫詹姆斯的中士吗？他应该比我早一点入伍？”

“詹姆斯？没有姓吗？你知道的，詹姆斯是一个过于常见的名字，没有人会用这个记住一个人的。”

“实话说，我不知道他的全名……在我入伍之前，我一直都是一个小个子，你知道的，经常被人欺负什么的。入伍前一晚，他救了我，打跑了欺负我的大块头。但在那之后我就再也没有见过他了……”

“所以……你是想找到他，然后说一声‘谢谢’吗？”

“Yep.虽然有点迟到，但是……”

“你不必解释的”，佩吉走到史蒂夫身旁，“有空的时候我会帮你翻一翻档案——但是……时间确实有点久远了……而且有很多人阵亡……”

“It’s ok.”史蒂夫握住佩吉的手，“什么结果我都能接受——我只是想试试。”

 

中午时分，佩吉给史蒂夫送来厚厚的一摞文件，“这是我能找到的全部了。”

史蒂夫倒是一点都不嫌弃文件多，“多谢。”

“如果没有找到的话……那就是他给了你一个假名。不过没关系，你有空的话可以直接去档案馆查。我已经和那边打过招呼了。”

“多谢你。”史蒂夫真诚地表示感谢。

“不必客气。”佩吉在他脸上“啵”了一下，“晚上见。”

 

史蒂夫一动不动地看了三个小时。

叫詹姆斯的有数千个，叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯的，却一个都没有。

史蒂夫不死心，他来到了档案馆。

数以万计的士兵在这里被记录在册，找一个人，谈何容易？

史蒂夫尝试了所有的可能，却怎么也找不到那双绿色的小鹿一样的眼睛。

这怎么可能？

不管那个人现在在哪，他总归是能留下痕迹的，但是为什么什么都没有？

长时间的专注让史蒂夫的眼睛有些刺痛，他揉揉眉心，视线不自觉地向下瞥。

铁架上，有人刻了一行小字。

домой

是俄文。意思是“回家”。

史蒂夫迷惑地眨眨眼睛——美国军方的档案馆里，为什么会有俄文？

再次看时，单词已经消失了——铁架光洁如新。

回家？

史蒂夫摩挲着原来有刻字的地方，心里的疑云挥之不去。

 

“找到你的救命恩人了吗？”佩吉将沙拉放到桌子上，对着史蒂夫微笑。

“还没有。”史蒂夫有些丧气，“可能他就是随便编造了一个名字吧。”

“你可以明天再试试。”

“我会的。”

 

轰隆隆轰隆隆——是引擎声，直升机的引擎声。

史蒂夫三步并作两步，快点！

他在飞机上。飞机已经要起飞了。

等一下！为什么你总是在离开？

史蒂夫死死抓着起落架——不要走！

他盯着史蒂夫，动作停了一瞬，然后猛地拉起操纵杆。

史蒂夫被带得一个踉跄，磕磕绊绊地被拖在地上走。

不要走——

每一个肌肉细胞都被拉扯到了极致，但是史蒂夫咬牙坚持——他不能放弃——他能这么做一整天。

直升机突然倾斜，高速旋转的螺旋桨像是绞肉机一样直冲史蒂夫而来。

史蒂夫狼狈地躲过，气还没有喘匀，喉咙就被一股巨力扼住了。

他冷冰冰地看着史蒂夫——绿色的眸子里是抹不去的杀气。

直升机重心不稳，开始坠落。史蒂夫被他拽着，一起掉到了水中。

巨大的冲击力让史蒂夫有一瞬间的恍惚。

他去哪儿了？

史蒂夫顾不上在水涌进眼眶带来的刺痛，四处搜寻。

直升机的舱门被撞开了。他半个脑袋磕在金属架上，闭着眼睛，随着水流浮浮沉沉。

“呼——”史蒂夫从水中探出脑袋，猛吸一口气。

拜托！呼吸！

史蒂夫一下又一下地按压他的胸骨——这可比他当年直接锤肋骨温柔多了。

拜托！求你了！呼吸！

他像个睡美人，毫无反应。

求你了……掉火车一次，掉航母一次，掉飞机一次……我不能再失去你了……

“咳——”他咳出一口水。

感谢上帝，感谢上帝。

史蒂夫筋疲力尽地瘫坐在地上，从未像现在一样对生活充满感激。

**9**

史蒂夫动用了他所能接触到的所有资源。

但是一无所获。

**好像整个世界，只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个人知道“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”，只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个人，选择站在他身旁。**

梦到他的次数越多，史蒂夫就越觉得他鲜活。

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“Steve?”

“Ready?” ”Yeah.”

“我不能信任我自己的大脑，直到他们把我脑子里残留的东西全都清理掉。在这之前，我想继续沉睡是最好的选择——对所有人都好。”

史蒂夫的笔记本上记下了越来越多的东西。

不只有对话，还有画像，时间线……

詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你到底在哪？我怎么才能找到你？

史蒂夫摩挲着笔记本，轻声呢喃。

 

 

**10**

今天是战争胜利两周年纪念日。

人们聚集在酒馆里，欢笑声像调皮的孩子，冲破房顶，直窜到马路上。

“晚上好，队长！”

史蒂夫对着杜根微微一笑，“你看起来不错。”

“哈哈哈哈！”爽朗的笑声震得史蒂夫的耳膜有些刺痛。

“这位是……”

“哦！”杜根递给史蒂夫一杯啤酒，“隆重介绍！This is my pal, my buddy…（这是我的朋友，兄弟……）”

“My old friend Stephen.（我的老朋友斯蒂芬）”“My Bucky！（我的巴基！）”

两个声音同时响了起来。

“God！Bucky！”史蒂夫一下子笑出了声，“Bucky…”

“队长？你还好吗？”杜根一头雾水地看着陷入狂喜的史蒂夫。

“God！我怎么用了这么久才想起来……”史蒂夫沉浸在喜悦中，完全顾不上杜根的询问。

“队长？”杜根小心地戳了戳史蒂夫的手臂——他不能确定史蒂夫现在的状态，要是史蒂夫一个暴起，他可承受不住四倍力道的攻击。

“我很好。”史蒂夫冷静了一些，嘴上的笑容却收不住，“我从来没有像现在这么好过。”

说完，史蒂夫把酒杯推给杜根，“今天的酒钱我付了。”

“队长！你确定你没事吗！我可以帮你叫医生……”

随他们怎么议论吧——现在史蒂夫有更重要的事情要做。

 

每走一步，都会有新的片段浮现。

回家的路上，史蒂夫已经看完了他们的前半生。

 

他的全名是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，史蒂夫喜欢叫他“巴基”，而他喜欢叫史蒂夫“史蒂薇”。

他们有一条说不清道不明，却始终纠缠在一起的时间线。

他是和史蒂夫一起长大的邻居。

他总是带着笑，绿色的眸子像是珠宝柜里名贵的展品；他是布鲁克林小王子，是女孩子的话题中心，可是他一直护着史蒂夫——无论是豆芽菜还是美国队长。

1943年，他参军，成为了咆哮突击队的一员，同年，他掉下火车，史蒂夫万念俱灰。

1945年，史蒂夫和战斗机一起沉入北冰洋。

2011年，史蒂夫被探险队发现，作为美国队长，重回战场。

2014年，他作为“冬日战士”与史蒂夫碰面。

他有的时候会很不清醒。

但是只要看到史蒂夫，他就容易露出破绽。

他仿佛总是在逃命。

为了想起史蒂夫，他做了一个画本。

他一直都在自责，但是他一直都在努力变好。

有他在的时候，史蒂夫就会无比安心——因为史蒂夫知道，就算被全世界背叛，他也会站在自己身旁。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯，就像两课同根同源的树——他们相互依靠，相互支持，不论发生了什么，命运总会指引他们走到一起。

一切看起来都是如此真实。

史蒂夫可以感受到他们的一切。绝望，喜悦，遗憾，欢愉……

真实地像一场梦。

 

史蒂夫郑重地合上笔记本——詹姆斯·巴恩斯一定存在，而自己，一定回到他身边。

 

“叩叩叩”一阵敲门声唤回了史蒂夫的神智。

“嗨！队长！”霍华德拎着一瓶葡萄酒，大摇大摆地走进客厅，“佩吉去哪儿了？”

“办公室？我不太清楚。她这几天比较忙。”

“忙到战争胜利纪念日都不能放假吗！天哪！幸好我没留在军队。”

“霍华德……”

“Ok，Ok，我带了好酒——我知道你喝不醉，但是你一定要尝一下。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫拿来两个酒杯，看着霍华德斟满。

“干杯！”

酒杯撞到一起，声音清脆好听。

“我能八卦一下吗？”霍华德对着史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，“你准备什么时候和佩吉求婚呀？”

“什么？”

“得了吧，老兄！你们都已经同居这么久了！不要装傻！”

“我没有装傻……我只是觉得……还不到时候。”——因为我还没有找到我的巴基。

“什么？”霍华德的脸皱成一团，“你要等到什么时候？白发苍苍吗？”

“我只是……还有一个心愿没有达成。”

“认真的吗？老兄！结婚和完成心愿不冲突的！你看……”

“霍华德”，史蒂夫突然打断了对方可能的长篇大论，“ **Have you… ever questioned the reality of your life?（你从未怀疑过你生活的真实性吗？）** ”

“什么？？”

“我是说，假设，你做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。梦里的事情无比真实，就好像……好像你亲身经历过一样……”

“等一下，等一下。”这次轮到霍华德打断史蒂夫了，“所以，你在怀疑你的生活的真实性吗？”

史蒂夫沉默了几秒，“是的。我总觉得……生活太……容易。就像……我想要什么，生活就会给我什么……这一切都……美好得不真实……”

“God！你这人是有什么毛病吗！还是天生受虐狂！”霍华德放下酒杯，激动地走来走去，“你把我们的生活称作‘太容易’？天哪我真的不知道该说些什么——老兄，你经历了二战。血和泪的二战，马革裹尸妻离子散的二战！你受过多少伤？经历过多少生死攸关？你有多少次，就差那么一线——就回不来了？你管这个叫做‘太轻松太美好’？你一定是疯了。”

“不，我不是说我的生活没有挫折……我是说，我总能得到我想要的东西，譬如和平，譬如……佩吉。”

“God！”霍华德心累地叹了一口气，“队长，当你想要一件东西的时候，你会为之付出努力。举个例子，当你想要买一件新衣服，你会打工赚钱，赚钱的过程就是你努力的过程。你付出了努力，就一定会有收获，虽然这个收获可能并不总是你所期待的，但是你一定能收到什么东西。你，美国队长，你付出的太多了……你救人无数，你英勇无畏，无论是和平，还是佩吉，都是你通过自己的努力得来的！你值得这一切，你值得一个大团圆的结局！更不必说，这本来就是你梦寐以求的……”

“等一下。梦寐以求，大团圆结局……”史蒂夫觉得他碰到了真相。

“Yes！战争胜利，光荣退役，和佩吉共度完美一生——可能生几个孩子什么的谁知道呢——这不就是你一直想要的吗？”

史蒂夫笑了。

他明白了。

所有的这一切，都是他的“梦寐以求”，都只是他的一个梦。

It’s time to wake up.（他该醒了。）

“史蒂夫？”霍华德一脸惊恐地盯着大笑的史蒂夫。

“谢谢你，霍华德。”

“为了什么？开解你吗？”

史蒂夫抓起桌上的笔记本，迈着大步走向房门，“再见，霍华德。”

“什么？你要去哪？”

“The future.（未来）”

 

**11**

夜里的风依旧有些刺骨。

史蒂夫来到了展览会中心那个镂空的地球仪前。

他爬到了球体的顶端。

“Well……这可能会是我这辈子做过的最蠢的一件事了。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，“但是——不管成不成功，你都值得我一试。”

 

“Bucky, I’m with you till the end of the line.”

说完这句，史蒂夫纵身一跃——

 

**12**

“返回倒计时，五，四，三，二，一。”

史蒂夫出现在传送台上，宛如尸体一样平躺着。

“队长！”山姆冲上传送台，“队长！醒醒！”

没有回应。

“班纳……”巴基的声音在抖。

“他在呼吸！他在呼吸！”

巴基一下子松懈下来。

 

两天过去了。

“队长什么时候能醒？”山姆担忧地望向躺在床上的史蒂夫，和一直坐在他身边的巴基。

“我不知道……”班纳懊恼地锤了锤头，“所有的身体机能都没有问题……但是他没有意识……我不知道发生了什么……唯一可能的解释是——在时空穿梭中，史蒂夫在量子领域迷失了……”

“我们能把他带回来吗？就比如丢个绳索给他什么的。”

“不能。量子领域变幻莫测，每一个时刻都无法准确定义，所以我们根本找不到史蒂夫的位置，就算找到了，下一个时刻他也已经不在了，就算他恰好还在，我们也没有办法计算他回来的路……”

“God！量子量子量子……所有解释不了的问题都让量子背锅吗？”

“我们可以解释现象，只是我们没有办法逆推过程……”

“所以史蒂夫只能靠自己了，对吗？”

班纳垂下头，“是的。“

一阵沉默。

“我相信他”，巴基笑了，眼眸明亮地像春光，“那个布鲁克林的傻小子，不会放弃的。”

山姆拍拍巴基的肩膀，和班纳一起离开了。

 

**13**

 “呼——”史蒂夫像一尾鱼，猛地从床上弹起来。

入目全是白色——白色的床单，白色的墙壁。还有许多他看不懂没见过的仪器。

“God！队长！你醒了！”山姆一脸惊喜地看着史蒂夫。

这是谁？史蒂夫眯起眼睛。巴基在哪？我这是又换了一个梦境吗？

“感谢上苍！你终于醒了！他肯定等不及……”

史蒂夫随手抓起一块铁片，抵到山姆脖子上，力道重得仿佛能压出一道血痕，“他在哪？詹姆斯·巴恩斯在哪？B-A-R-……”

“God！”山姆翻了一个白眼儿，“我知道怎么拼写！你的巴基刚刚睡下！他没日没夜地守了你七天！你能不能给他一点休息的时间！”

“什么？什么七天？你解释清楚！”

“天哪你到底是怎么回事……你是什么都不记得了吗……”山姆自暴自弃地倚在墙上，心中有一万句疑问。

“什么？”

“Steve？”巴基听到房间里有碰撞的声音，顾不上疲惫至极的身体，他第一时间就赶过来了。

“Bucky！”史蒂夫立即扔下铁片，飞一样来到巴基身边，“God！真的是你！真的是你……”

巴基被史蒂夫撞地一个踉跄——他揉揉史蒂夫的金发，像是安抚一只和主人失散多年的金毛，“我在这儿呢。”

“告诉我这是真的……求你了，告诉我这一切都是真的……”史蒂夫埋在巴基颈窝，哭成一团。

“这当然是。”巴基拍拍史蒂夫的后背，示意他轻一点——他真的快要被勒死了。

“在我回来之前，你有没有做傻事？”史蒂夫依旧紧紧地抱住巴基，像是要把他揉进骨子里——他永远都不会松手了。

“怎么会？”巴基的呼吸喷在史蒂夫耳边，温暖地像春风，“你把所有的傻气都带走了。”

“Punk！”

“Jerk！”

 

**14**

史蒂夫长在了巴基身上。

字面意义上的，长在身上。

他像是一条恶龙守着唯一的宝贝，离远一步都不行，离开视线一秒都不行。

 

“God！史蒂夫！你的巴基就在这儿！这么大一个，不会跑丢的！我真是受不了这种热辣辣地仿佛要盯出一个洞的视线了！”山姆把头扭向一侧，觉得自己要瞎了。

“我知道”，史蒂夫终于舍得把视线挪开那么一点点，“我只是……需要时间确认……这是现实。”山姆翻了一个白眼。

 

两天后。

“山姆。”

“感谢上苍！你终于记起我的名字了！”

史蒂夫不好意思地一笑，“抱歉……之前攻击了你。你知道的，我刚回来的时候，还有点不清醒……”

“我知道我知道”，山姆努力扯出一个微笑。

“我真的很抱歉。”

“队长”，山姆大笑着给了史蒂夫一拳——当然是不痛不痒的一拳，“我早就原谅你了。经过这一切……我完全能理解。”

“多谢你。”史蒂夫真诚地感激这位老朋友的支持和陪伴。

“不客气？”山姆瞄到了站在栏杆旁边的巴基，“赶紧过去吧，他还在等你。”

 

“回来的路……难吗？”微风撩起巴基的棕色长发，逆着夕阳看过去，他整个人都像是在发光。

“一点都不难。”

巴基笑了，绿色的眸子眯成一弯新月，毛茸茸的胡茬让他看上去像一只无害的棕熊。“我就知道，问了你也不会承认。”

“那个世界没有你。”

“什么？你就是凭着这个找回来的吗？”

“这就够了。”

“Well…”巴基握住史蒂夫的手，“不重要，我的史蒂薇回来就好。”

史蒂夫笑着回握，对上巴基的眸子，“ **你知道什么造就了美国队长吗？** ”

巴基挑挑眉。

“ **公民自由，和詹姆斯·巴恩斯。** ”

 

 

(End)

________________________________________________________________________

彩蛋

 

“在那边你还是美国队长吗？”

“我……对那个世界已经没什么印象了。”

一阵静默。

“那……你完成你的约定了吗？”

“什么约定？”

“和佩吉跳一支舞。”

史蒂夫点点头，“是的。战争结束以后，我们……跳了一支舞。”

“让我猜猜……你们接吻了，说不定你们还结婚了……”

“不不不！我和佩吉没有结婚！我……那只是一个梦！我们……我们甚至订婚都没有……”手忙脚乱解释的时候，史蒂夫对上了巴基笑意盈盈的眸子。他一下子反应过来——巴基在套话。

“巴基……”

“所以你们确实接吻了……”

“巴基！”

“而且你们同居了……”

“巴基！巴基！”

“说不定你们马上就要订婚了……唔！”

史蒂夫没辙了，直接堵住了巴基的嘴——用嘴堵的。

巴基一下子睁大了眼睛，随即自暴自弃地环住了史蒂夫的脖子。

管他呢。

风里雨里，刀山火海，反正都已经说定了。

 

**I‘m with you till the end of the time.**

 


End file.
